Promesas sin cumplir
by Annie-chan Diethel
Summary: Una de las parejas favoritas se da cuenta de algo muy importante que creará mucho sufrimiento entre ellos. Un fic muy dramático. 3º Capitulo arriba más Final Alternativo! Reviews please! Acabado!
1. El vacío de la realidad

Promesas sin cumplir.  
  
By: Annie-chan Diethel  
  
~ · . Capítulo 1: El vacío de la realidad. . · ~  
  
~ · . * . · ~ · . * . · ~ · . *. · ~ · . * . · ~ · . * . · ~ · . * . · ~ · . *. · ~ · . * . · ~  
  
Todo resultaba extraño y vacío, todo estaba oscuro, inerte... muerto. Sabía que parte de todo aquello era culpa mía por no poder sentir, por no permitirme sentir, pero la otra parte, igual que la mía, era de él.  
  
Todo había estado siempre en calma, tranquilo, en paz... Él era la paz que brotaba en mitad del caos, la calma que había en el interior de una fuerte tormenta... Mi delito fue no saberlo hasta ahora. Bien dicen que uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde... Ojalá no fuese tan cierto como lo es.  
  
Siempre supimos que entre nosotros nunca hubo ni la más mínima muestra de afecto, ni siquiera podía decirse que fuésemos algo así como amigos... Solo era una mera costumbre. Sí, tan doloroso como cierto, simplemente nos acostumbramos a estar juntos, sin ni siquiera apreciarnos mutuamente, dando por hecho que nuestros destinos estaban obligatoriamente ligados. Confesaba que, había veces que al mirarlo pensaba en lo realmente afortunada que era al tenerlo tan cerca, tan mío... Sin embargo, ese resquicio de aprecio se esfumó con mi niñez, al igual que desaparecen otras cosas con el tiempo, como las ganas de jugar o de soñar despierta. Quizá solo fuese eso, un juego de niños, un mero sueño infantil... Un sueño que la madurez destruyó, sin dar ni siquiera esperanza para recuperarlo. Admitía que extrañaba aquellos momentos en los que admiraba tenerlo cerca o que me entusiasmase su simple roce, añoraba los momentos en que las miradas que me dirigía estaban cargadas de dulzura y ternura. Echaba de menos aquel tiempo en el que no importara nada que no fuese tenerlo ahí, verlo siempre, tocarlo de vez en cuando, aunque solo fuese para golpearlo... Aún recordaba su suave y musculosa piel, y hasta podía sentirla bajo mis dedos... Pero los años no perdonaban y continuaron pasando frente a mis ojos. Y podía ver claramente que los suyos ya no mostraban ni dulzura ni ternura ni nada por el estilo, es más, rara vez me miraba siquiera. Casi no hablábamos, era tan evidente lo que uno pensaba del otro que las únicas palabras que intercambiábamos era cuando yo le ordenaba algo y él protestaba, aunque al final siempre lo hacía. Poco a poco, nos dimos cuenta de que ahí no había absolutamente nada que hacer. Si el asunto trataba de crear cariño entre él y yo, era evidente que era tarea imposible. No se puede crear amor de la costumbre... Digan lo que digan, no se puede. Sin embargo, tampoco queríamos alejarnos uno del otro porque era una estupidez romper un buen equilibrio por una estúpida falta de aprecio. No importaba que no nos quisiésemos, nos hacía bien tenernos cerca. Sin embargo, el tiempo es traidor, y la fecha de la boda acabó por fijarse. Y estaba muy cerca. Llegó el momento de sentarnos a decir con palabras lo que ya sabíamos solo con mirarnos. Había que enfrentarse a ello. Podía ver su tristeza en el rostro, oculto tras sus mechones castaños, y sentirla en su voz quebrada al pronunciar tan precisas palabras.  
  
- No habrá boda... Y lo sabes.  
  
- Sí, lo sé.  
  
Mi voz también se quebró sin querer. Él alzó la vista para mirarme a los ojos, los cuales estaban derramando lágrimas traicioneras por mis mejillas. Pude ver que él también las contenía.  
  
- Sabes también que tú y yo, por mucho que diga mi familia, no estamos hechos para estar juntos. Y sabes también que no nos queremos, ni tú a mí... ni yo a ti.  
  
Aunque ya lo sabía con anterioridad, me dolió escucharlo. Sentí cómo se me clavaba un puñal en el corazón. Posiblemente, una pequeña parte de mí deseaba escuchar lo contrario. Pero todo lo que Yoh decía era totalmente cierto. No yo le quería ni él me quería a mí. Entonces, ¿por qué dolía tanto? ¿Tan fuerte era la costumbre?  
  
- Así que lo mejor será romper el compromiso.  
  
- Lo sé, no podemos mantenernos como mutua costumbre, Anna. Sé que tú también lo sabías desde el principio. Además... no quiero retener más tu vida aquí. Debes ser libre para escoger con quién quieres pasar el resto de tu vida... Y yo también.  
  
- Entiendo.  
  
Me quedé callada unos instantes, mirándole a los ojos, los cuales ya habían desprendido un par de lágrimas. Me sequé las mías y lo abracé, gesto que nunca había hecho y que no volveré a repetir.  
  
- Lamento haberte arruinado la vida con todo lo que te hice, Yoh. Te pido perdón por todo.  
  
- No me has arruinado nada, Annita. No me has arruinado nada.  
  
Él también me abrazó y me acarició suavemente el cabello. Después de un largo rato así, nos separamos ligeramente para mirarnos a los ojos, pero él esquivó mi mirada y habló de nuevo.  
  
- Aunque sé que es una completa falta de respeto por mi parte, Anna, me gustaría pedirte una cosa...  
  
- Dime.  
  
- Es que... Verás, en todo este tiempo que hemos estado prometidos, en un pequeño rincón de mi corazón, siempre anhelé probar tus labios... Perdóname, estarás pensando que soy un imbécil... Ignora eso...- se dispuso a irse, pero yo lo interrumpí.  
  
- El caso es... que un pequeño apartado de mí también quiso probar los tuyos...  
  
El sorprendido Asakura me miró incrédulo. Estaba yo, Anna Kyouyama, la itako fría y calculadora, accediendo a que me besaran, y había llorado un poco... Pero me daba igual, después de todo, había sido mi prometido desde hacía muchos años y, ahora que íbamos a separarnos exigía al menos recibir un beso de despedida. Él se acercó a mí, lentamente, y colocó su mano en mi cadera y con la otra me acarició suavemente la mejilla. Sonreí.  
  
- Siempre quise hacer esto.- confesó. Yo no respondí.  
  
Se inclinó levemente para que nuestros labios hiciesen contacto, para luego abrirse paso en el interior de mi boca a su antojo, al igual que hacía yo en la suya. Deslicé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, estrechándolo más hacia mí. Nunca más sentí nada parecido en un beso. Después de cumplir nuestro pequeño y secreto anhelo, cogí una maleta, la llené con algunas de mis cosas y me dirigí a la puerta, donde él me esperaba con gesto serio y triste. Realmente, mi mente no digería aún la idea de alejarme de él para siempre... Dejé mi maleta en el suelo mientras me ponía, con su ayuda, el abrigo y los guantes. Le permití que me colocara el gorro él y sonreí.  
  
- Quiero que sepas que, aunque solo fuese por costumbre, ha sido un placer conocerte. Espero que todo te vaya muy bien en la vida, Yoh.  
  
- Lo mismo te digo, Anna. Prometo que nunca te olvidaré. Después de todo, aún tengo marcas de tus golpes.  
  
Ambos reímos, casi sin ganas, solo por rebajar el tenso ambiente el momento. Me abrazó fuertemente, como si realmente quisiese que continuase allí, con él, y me besó fugazmente en los labios, beso que aun conservo marcado ahí. Volví a agarrar mi maleta y me marché, dándote la espalda, mientras sentía sus ojos fijos en mi espalda. Busqué un hotel en el que alojarme mientras encontraba alguna casa para vivir y, cuando la recepcionista me dio la llave, subí a la habitación.  
  
Arrojé la maleta en el suelo con desgana al entrar e inspeccioné el lugar. No estaba mal, suficiente para pasar un par de días... Pero no podía evitar sentir un enorme vacío dentro de mí. Todo daba tantas vueltas... De repente, toda la habitación se tornó oscura y me sentí débil. Caí de rodillas al suelo tomando una fuerte consciencia de lo que ocurría. Yoh Asakura era el muro de mi fortaleza... Y sin él mi mundo se venía abajo.  
  
Me senté en la cama y miré la ventana que daba justo enfrente. Vi cómo los rayos del sol se filtraban a través de las cortinas, y como iluminaban parte del suelo, a escasos centímetros de mis pies, manteniéndome en la oscuridad. Me regañé por volver a pensar en Yoh, en la luz que emanaba para iluminar mi camino, inconscientemente, y en aquellos ojos que me sacaban de la oscuridad... En aquel lejano tiempo...  
  
Las lágrimas volvieron a salir sin mi permiso desde mis ojos hasta mi barbilla, pero no intenté detenerla, ni a esa ni a las que la siguieron. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lloré amargamente.  
  
Solo por desprenderme de una costumbre... Por no saber sentir...  
  
Continuará...  
  
~ · .*. · ~ · .*. · ~ · .*. · ~ · . * . · ~ · . * . · ~ · . * . · ~ · . *. · ~ · . * . · ~ · . * . · ~ · . * . · ~ · . *. · ~ · . * . · ~  
  
Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo. Espero que les agrade este fic porque será cortito (esperemos -.-). No quiero demorarlo mucho porque luego no continúo el resto de mis fics y pasa lo que pasa xD. Bueno, dejen reviews si quieren y si no, pues no los dejen ^-^ Solo espero que les haya gustado.  
  
Atte.: Anna Diethel Asakura (Annie-chan Diethel) 


	2. Necesidad y nada más

Promesas sin cumplir.  
  
By: Annie-chan Diethel  
  
~ · . Capítulo 2: Necesidad y nada más. . · ~  
  
~ · . * . · ~ · . * . · ~ · . *. · ~ · . * . · ~ · . * . · ~ · . * . · ~ · . *. · ~ · . * . · ~  
  
No sabía por qué, pero estaba seguro de que la casa se había agrandado con su partida. Cuando ella estaba aquí, parecía faltar espacio por todos sitios, y ese espacio parece haber surgido ahora, cuando lo que menos necesito es más espacio aún. ¿Por qué estaba todo tan silencioso? Faltaba sonido, movimiento, algo. Me di cuenta de que la televisión de la sala de estar estaba apagada. Normalmente Anna se sentaba frente a ella a ver algún programa mientras esperaba que yo le hiciese la cena. El sonido del televisor inundaba la casa y la llenaba de vida, al tiempo que lo hacía el sonido que provocaban las cosas de la cocina.  
  
Lo añoraba todo...  
  
En una de mis inspecciones estúpidas por la casa, vi que Anna se había dejado su pañuelo rojo en el perchero de su cuarto. Lo tomé en mis manos y pude sentir el suave tacto de la tela. Aspiré también el perfume de los cabellos de la itako y lo guardé en uno de los cajones de mi ropa, con el recóndito pensamiento de que de esta forma mi ropa conservaría su esencia. Aunque la mayor parte de mi mente acusaba este pensamiento de estúpido y se autoconvencía de que solo lo hacía para devolvérselo si alguna vez volvía.  
  
Yo siempre la había admirado, hacía lo que me ordenaba por admiración a su firmeza y seriedad... Y pensé que era realmente afortunado al tener su influencia sobre mí... Pero al paso del tiempo esa admiración se tornó en mero hábito. Pensé que todo se mantendría así, sin alterarse, ella a mi lado, yo al suyo... Y nada más. Todo formaba un agradable equilibrio hasta que aquella carta lo truncó. O quizá ya estaba roto pero no nos dimos cuenta.  
  
Hacía un par de meses que el ambiente estaba tenso. Apenas cruzábamos un par de palabras diarias, y las miradas brillaban por su ausencia. Por tanto, el contacto físico era simple recuerdo. Sabíamos que habíamos descubierto que nunca hubo amor entre los dos... Pero aún así estabamos prometidos, por tanto, debíamos estar juntos. Entonces recibimos la carta de mi abuela...  
  
"Estimados Yoh y Anna:  
  
En vista de que habéis cumplido la mayoría de edad, nos vemos obligados tanto Yohmei como yo a animaros que os caséis lo antes posible. Sabemos la precipitación que esto supone, pero comprended que nos urge, ya que en estos momentos hay gran parte de la familia lejana alojada en Izumo y queremos aprovechar la situación. La fecha ya la fijamos Yohmei y yo. Será el día 12 de Mayo, aprovechando así el cumpleaños de Yoh. Esperamos recibir noticias vuestras pronto.  
  
Un cordial saludo:  
  
Kino Asakura"  
  
El día que la recibimos era 15 de Abril. Desde entonces, las cosas se tensaron aún más: nos evitábamos, poníamos excusas tanto uno como el otro cuando se daba la ocasión ideal para hablar... Pero el día 24 no pude esperar más. Quería aclararlo todo de una maldita vez. Quería saber si ella fingía y realmente me quería o simplemente mostraba su mayor consideración tratando de no herirme. Recordaba muy bien que la sorprendí mientras bebía de su taza de té, sin excusa alguna. Me miró, comprendiendo lo que quería, escuchando en mis ojos lo que pronto dirían mis labios. Me senté frente a ella, nervioso y a la vez triste. Agaché la cabeza ligeramente, incapaz de mirarla a la cara pronunciando tan apenadas palabras con voz quebrada, al igual que una parte de mí:  
  
- No habrá boda... Y lo sabes.  
  
- Sí, lo sé.  
  
Se pudo apreciar claramente que a ella también se le quebraba la voz. Ambos teníamos los nervios a flor de piel, no éramos capaces a mantenernos firmes en una situación así. Tantos años... Tantos recuerdos... Tanto vacío...  
  
- Sabes también que tú y yo, por mucho que diga mi familia, no estamos hechos para estar juntos. Y sabes también que no nos queremos, ni tú a mí... ni yo a ti.  
  
Medité unos segundos mis últimas palabras, y un pequeño resquicio de mi corazón me gritaba mentiroso y me dolía. Siempre había odiado estar solo, y por ello pasé tanto tiempo con Anna. Reconocí para mis adentros que aquello era una necesidad... Y nada más. No sabía cómo seguir, así que lo hizo ella por mí.  
  
- Así que lo mejor será romper el compromiso.  
  
Sus pocas palabras me golpearon como cien puñales en mi corazón. Sin embargo, sabía que no era por amor... Uno nunca sabe donde acaba el amor y comienza el egoísmo. Yo quería tenerla a mi lado... Porque no quería estar solo... Necesitaba su presencia cerca....Y nada más. Las palabras salieron solas de mi garganta, acompañadas de una lágrima desobediente que cayó sin mi permiso.  
  
- Lo sé, no podemos mantenernos como mutua costumbre, Anna. Sé que tú también lo sabías desde el principio. Además... no quiero retener más tu vida aquí. Debes ser libre para escoger con quién quieres pasar el resto de tu vida... Y yo también.  
  
- Entiendo.  
  
¿Y ahora me hacía el considerado? Había sido egoísta y aún lo seguía siendo. En mi conciencia, la conversación se reducía a un simple "Te mantuve conmigo por capricho. Ya no te necesito. Vete." Nos miramos a los ojos y vi que lloraba en silencio, pero se secó las lágrimas, se levantó y me abrazó. Automáticamente, la imité, con más fuerza, y pasé con suavidad mi mano por sus finos cabellos, respirando disimuladamente su perfume. De repente me sentí tranquilo... Y nada más.  
  
- Lamento haberte arruinado la vida con todo lo que te hice, Yoh. Te pido perdón por todo.  
  
- No me has arruinado nada, Annita. No me has arruinado nada.  
  
Me sentía culpable y no sabía de qué. Lo único que sabía es que aquello no era amor, era puro vicio... Y nada más... Nos separamos ligeramente y nos miramos de nuevo. Entonces se me ocurrió... No quería... Pero lo ansiaba.  
  
- Aunque sé que es una completa falta de respeto por mi parte, Anna, me gustaría pedirte una cosa...  
  
- Dime.  
  
- Es que... Verás, en todo este tiempo que hemos estado prometidos, en un pequeño rincón de mi corazón, siempre anhelé probar tus labios... Perdóname, estarás pensando que soy un imbécil... Ignora eso...- Me sentí como un idiota y pretendí retirarme, pero me detuve al escuchar su voz resonar en la habitación de nuevo.  
  
- El caso es... que un pequeño apartado de mí también quiso probar los tuyos...  
  
Podía reconocer que no había estado más confundido en mi vida, pero aún así, me acerqué a ella y puse con cuidado una mano en su cadera, y con la otra deslicé mis dedos por su suave mejilla. La vi sonreír. Jamás olvidaré ese momento...  
  
- Siempre quise hacer esto.- confesé y no esperé respuesta.  
  
Lentamente posé mis labios sobre los de ella, para luego explorar el interior de su boca con mi lengua, mientras ella me imitaba, por primera y última vez. Sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y yo la presioné suavemente contra mí, profundizando el beso. Después, nos separamos, aunque todavía podía sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Desapareció por el pasillo hasta su habitación, y yo lo único coherente que pude hacer fue suspirar mientras me pasaba la mano por la cabeza. Luego deambulé por la casa como un tonto, pero no sabía qué hacer. Mi vicio seguía acechándome... Ahora más.  
  
Apareció con una maleta cuando yo estaba en la puerta de la pensión. Dejó la maleta en el suelo y la ayudé a ponerse el abrigo, tocándola de nuevo. Luego le sostuve los guantes y le pedí que me dejase ponerle el gorro. Me sentía como un niño, siempre me había sentido así a su lado... ¿Significaba su partida que el niño debía crecer? ¿Tanto que se haría anciano y moriría?  
  
Nos dijimos las pocas cosas que se pueden decir en estos casos, y gasté una broma insulsa para no recordar aquel momento con tanta tensión. Nos abrazamos con fuerza y mi instinto me hizo darle un corto beso en los labios, un adiós palpable. Agarró su maleta y la miré mientras recorría aquel camino del jardín, para luego perderla de vista cuando dobló la esquina.  
  
No me atrevía tampoco a llamar a mis abuelos. Me imaginaba sus expresiones con mi noticia: "Hola abuela, no, es que Anna y yo nos hemos dado cuenta de que no nos queríamos, así que se ha ido y no hay boda. Pero no te preocupes, solo éramos una costumbre mutua." No, no podía hacerlo. Habían pasado ya cinco eternos días desde que ella se fue, y los pasillos de la casa a cada momento eran más largos, y la calidez que despedía su presencia se había transformado en un frío acechante a su ausencia. Abrí el cajón de mi armario y tomé su pañuelo entre mis manos. Lo abracé con fuerza, deseando que aquello la hiciese volver. Aspiré su aroma de nuevo, mientras las lágrimas caían seguidamente de mis ojos, acompañadas de amargos sollozos que retumbaban en la habitación.  
  
La casa estaba vacía sin ella... Y nada más.  
  
Continuará...  
  
~ · .*. · ~ · .*. · ~ · .*. · ~ · . * . · ~ · . * . · ~ · . * . · ~ · . *. · ~ · . * . · ~ · . * . · ~ · . * . · ~ · . *. · ~ · . * . · ~ Notas de Annie:  
  
Hola ^-^ ¿Les va gustando el fic? ¿Sí? ¿No? Bueno, pues al que no le guste, está de suerte porque el próximo capítulo es el último. Además, si no les gusta... ¿Qué hacen leyendo esto? O.o Quizá el final sea un poco dramático, pero en fin, sea como sea.  
  
Por último, quiero darle las gracias a las personas que me dejaron review: ei-chan (no me odies!! TOT Y tampoco soy merecedora de ninguna reverencia, aun así, gracias ^-^), loconexion (^^ Aquí lo tienes, gracias!), Sweet G (o.o No sé cómo, nee-chan, pero los escribo, además, no estoy muy segura de lo que hacer... Si pregunto a la afición, me dirán que lo deje en YohxAnna... Pero si no lo dejo, me matarán!! x.x No sé, ya veremos...), Kyouyama (gracias por tus confortables palabras ^-^ espero que te siga agradando el fic), Anna la Sacerdotisa (o.o te hice llorar?? De verdad?? Tan triste está esta cosa?? Pues espero que te siga gustando, porque el próximo será el último...), Xris (^-^ Gracias, pero no puedo creerme las palabras tan lindas que me dices, solo espero que te agrade la continuación!), hao-kun (a- ^-^ Mi intención es que agrade! B- También era mi intención que fuese muy triste. C- O///o No creo. D- Actualizado ^-^ E- En el próximo capítulo lo sabrás. F- Si te lo digo, no tiene gracia. G- Aparte de eso, no quiero descuidar el resto de fics por este, más que nada, porque este fic es solo una idea pasajera. H- T-T Sie, de+iado!! I- Yo también te traño!! J- Y tambien te quero musho!! K- ^-^ Espero que te siga gustando el fic!), Kilia (¿Tan triste es? Bueno, ya veremos el final, está por ver...) y Lady Kaoru (Hola ^^ Muchas gracias, pero como dije anteriormente, no puedo creerme tantas hermosas palabras que me decís, simplemente, no me cabe en la cabeza tanto halago!! ^-^ Bueno, el YohxAnna también es mi pareja favorita, pero pensé en qué pasaría si todo fuese tal y como se ve en el anime... y este es el resultado. Espero que te siga gustando!!!)  
  
Sin ellos, no sé qué demonios de fic estaría escribiendo, gracias a todos!! Sois los mejores!!!  
  
Y bueno, me despido ya, hasta el próximo capítulo!!!  
  
Matta ne!! ^-^ 


	3. Retrasos en las Respuestas

****

Promesas sin cumplir.

By: Annie-chan Diethel

· . Capítulo 3: Retrasos en las respuestas. ·

· . . · · . . · · . . · · . . · · . . · · . . · · . . · · . . ·

Nueve días. Nueve largos días lejos de él. Era casi un sueño, era casi una pesadilla.

Me removí inquieta en mi nueva cama, en un piso alquilado en el que me había instalado hasta que reuniese el dinero suficiente para pagarme una propia. Mientras tanto, me había procurado un trabajo como canguro todas las tardes y un puesto ayudante en una tienda de ropa por las mañanas. Por lo general, estaba bastante ocupada todo el día, y por las noches no era menos.

Pero, a diferencia de la mañana y de la tarde, la noche la ocupaba Yoh Asakura en mis sueños.

En ellos se representaba todas las noches la misma escena del día que se marchó. Nos decíamos que éramos solo una costumbre mutua, pero en mi sueño, en cambio, había mucho más. Yo me enfadaba con Yoh, y viceversa. Y comenzaba una terrible discusión, en la que Yoh me golpeaba salvajemente. Me insultaba y me golpeaba mientras me miraba con los ojos encendidos de odio y el rostro congestionado.

Todas las mañanas despertaba sudando y con las mejillas surcadas por lágrimas secas, hasta que me percataba de que todo había sido una pesadilla y me calmaba. Rara vez había soñado con algo hermoso después de mi partida... Nada. Estaba casi histérica por no poder hacer nada para evitar esos sueños malditos... Aunque bien conocía la solución.

Para poder dejar de soñar con Yoh, debería aclararlo todo, aclarar que yo realmente le quería, que me resultaba difícil vivir sola después de tanto tiempo junto a él, y que, en mis adentros, algo gritaba desesperado que volviese a casa de nuevo. Pero siempre negaba con la cabeza, me negaba volver. No quería volver a sentir dolor... Todo había quedado lo suficientemente claro como para saber dónde no debía volver jamás, aunque eso me costase volver a tener pesadillas todas las noches del resto de mi vida.

De ningún modo pensaba regresar.

· . . · · . . · · . . · · . . · · . . · · . . · · . . · · . . ·

Desde que ella se había marchado, ninguna noche había conseguido dormir bien. Tenía unas profundas ojeras, me dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo, la cabeza me iba a estallar... Realmente estaba mal, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Habían pasado a visitarme Len, Horo Horo, Pilika y Jun, y se habían preocupado mucho por mi aspecto. Y yo estaba cansado de inventar. Inventar excusas cuando me preguntaban por ella, y tener que responder con mentiras cada vez que me interrogaban por mi vida con Anna.

Nunca me había alegrado tanto al despedirse de mis amigos, cuando ellos se marcharon, me encaminé con lentitud hacia mi cuarto, tomé entre mis brazos una vez más el pañuelo rojo de quien había sido una vez mi prometida, y, abrazándolo, dejé que el llanto me embargase y me meciese en la soledad, extrañando los momentos que había pasado con ella...

Extrañándola a ella.

Había cometido el error de estrecharla entre mis brazos, tratando de evitar que escapara, el error de haberle pedido besarla y haber probado la miel de sus labios solo para dejarla marchar... Y ese era el error más grave que pude haber cometido: Dejarla ir.

En realidad, no podía asegurar si lo que sentía por ella era amor, y mi mente no hacía más que negarlo exponiéndome varias excusas que siempre me llevaban a pensar que solo la necesitaba para seguir adelante, para que me guiara por el camino correcto como había echo toda mi vida. Solo era necesidad, me repetía una y otra vez sin descanso.

Por las noches, acostumbraba a ponerme bajo la almohada el pañuelo de Anna como invocación a los sueños felices... Pero lo único que lograba era soñar con el fatídico día en el que se marchó.

· . . · · . . · · . . · · . . · · . . · · . . · · . . · · . . ·

Pensaba salir a tomar el aire fresco, aún de noche. Sabía que si iba a dormir soñaría de nuevo lo mismo y que si me quedaba en casa, no dejaría de pensar en él, así que decidí salir un rato... Pero no encontraba mi pañuelo rojo, era más, desde el día que me marché no lo había vuelto a ver. Supuse ciegamente que lo había olvidado en la pensión. Quería recuperarlo... pero... Realmente temía volver a Yoh.

No, más bien no temía ver a Yoh, temía mi propia reacción. Sabía que debía ir completamente relajada y seria, y con un autocontrol exhaustivo, pues sabía que si daba rienda suelta a mis emociones acabaría arrojándose a sus brazos como una desesperada.

Noté las primeras gotas de fina lluvia golpear delicadamente el cristal de la ventana antes de salir. No había cogido ningún tipo de refugio para mí, era más, deseaba sentir la fría lluvia caer sobre mi cuerpo, deslizándose por mi piel como un bálsamo relajante... Volví a pensar inevitablemente en Yoh y en la tranquilidad que emanaba. Recordé aquellos ojos negros llenos de dulzura que me miraban desde el tejado mientras yo me dedicaba a leer sentada junto al estanque del jardín. Recordé aquella vez en la que resbaló del tejado y cayó sobre mí sin querer, en el gesto serio y preocupado que adoptó al saber que me había torcido el tobillo, en el sumo cuidado y la concentración que empeñó en curarme mientras yo fingía una más de mis frías miradas, tratando en vano de ocultar un sonrojo.

Me quedé inmóvil frente a la entrada, temerosa de entrar o no. Observé que todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas y que la única tenue iluminación provenía del cuarto de Yoh, probablemente, de alguna vela.

Mis pies se movieron sin mi consentimiento y, antes de que pudiese reaccionar, ya había tocado a la puerta. Podía sentir la fuerte lluvia cayendo sobre mí.

· . . · · . . · · . . · · . . · · . . · · . . · · . . · · . . ·

La luz se había ido mientras deambulaba tontamente por el pasillo y, a tientas, había dado alcance a una vela, a la que había prendido y junto a la que me encontraba. Miraba embelesado la pequeña llama danzar mientras me sumía amargamente en los recuerdos, aferrado al trozo de tela roja que Anna se colocaba en la cabeza.

Era como si nos viese, a nosotros dos hacía tan poco tiempo... Anna se encontraba sentada en la pequeña mesa del salón, tomándose su té vespertino, tan puntual como siempre. Yo me había sentado frente a ella y solo la miraba. Alzó la mirada de su té con los pómulos sonrojados y una mirada fallidamente fría.

- "¿Qué se supone que miras?"- había preguntado ella con la voz tan seca como un río de caudal desbordado.

-"A ti."- había respondido yo, sonriendo- "¿No es evidente?"

- "¿Por qué me miras?"- cuestionaba ella.

- "Porque eres tan hermosa que no hacerlo sería una estupidez."

Ella me miraba con un fingido gesto enojado, tras el que se ocultaba una mirada más dulce que la miel y una sonrisa que no había podido ocultar. Se levantó y se dispuso a irse, no sin antes darme un leve coscorrón y murmurar algo como "Idiota..." antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Nunca podría olvidar aquella fina y pálida tez coloreada de carmín, gracias a un sonrojo momentáneo que no había podido evitar.

Me sobresalté mucho al ser despertado de su recuerdo por alguien que tocaba a la puerta.

- ¿Qué querrá nadie con esta lluvia?- mascullé de mala gana mientras tomaba la vela y bajaba a abrir- ¿Quién es?

No recibió respuesta. Preguntó de nuevo y abrió. Lo primero que pudo notar fue el aire helado que se abrió camino en la casa y que apagó la vela, unido a las frías gotas de lluvia que lo golpearon. Después la vio. Allí estaba Anna.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó ella con un hilo de voz. Yoh asintió sorprendido.

· . . · · . . · · . . · · . . · · . . · · . . · · . . · · . . ·

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Es decir... ¿Por qué has salido con esta lluvia sin paraguas ni nada? ¡Te resfriarás!

- Solo he venido a por mi pañuelo. Después me iré, no quiero molestar.

- No, no molestas, Anna, de ninguna manera. Ven, te daré ropa seca.

- No, solo dame el pañuelo y me marcharé.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que salgas de nuevo con esta lluvia.

Yoh mostró una sonrisa estúpida de las suyas, y Anna no pudo negarse. Fue a su antiguo cuarto y se cambió con algo de ropa que se había dejado allí. Pero por mucho que buscó por allí su pañuelo, no lo encontró. Se reunió con Yoh en la sala de estar, dónde la esperaba un cálido té en la mesa. Ella se sentó frente a él.

- Tómate esto, te hará entrar en calor.- indicó Yoh, señalando la taza de té.

- Gracias...- respondió Anna, posando sus manos alrededor de ésta, intentando calentarse las manos. Yoh se levantó y se fue por el pasillo, para volver instantes después con una estufa de gas.

La luz seguía sin funcionar y solo un par de velas iluminaban la estancia desde el centro de la mesa. Ambos evitaban mirarse; Anna concentraba su mirada en la taza de té y Yoh observaba embelesado la pequeña llama de una vela. Pasó un largo rato en el que reinó el más incómodo de los silencios.

- Y... bueno... ¿qué ha sido de ti últimamente?- preguntó Yoh de una forma clara para evitar más silencio. Era una muestra más que evidente de que quería hablar con ella pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

- Pues me mantengo ocupada… ¿Y tú?

- Ojalá pudiese ocuparme más…

- Oye, Anna… Yo… quería… Hablar contigo, ¿sabes?

- Sup…

- No, espera- interrumpió él- déjame decirlo todo de golpe o no podré hacerlo. Sabes que no soy muy valiente…

- Sí, lo eres.

- ¡No! ¡No lo soy! Tú eres lo único que me da valor, Anna… Ahora lo he perdido todo, ya no tengo ni fuerzas, ni valor, no tengo ganas de seguir adelante sin ti.

- Durante… Mucho tiempo, esas fueron las palabras que siempre deseé escuchar… Y ahora que las oigo…

La habitación se sumió en el silencio, una vez más. Anna no supo continuar. No sabía si debía reprocharle algo o simplemente arrojarse a sus brazos. Tampoco le habían hecho mucho efecto aquellas palabras, independientemente de la sorpresa. El silencio se estaba convirtiendo en un cómodo aliado, pero así no era para Yoh.

- ¿Por qué no me dices nada? ¿Has venido aquí bajo la lluvia para buscar tu pañuelo y nada más? ¿No ves que estoy abriendo mi corazón ante ti? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?

- ¿Egoísta? ¡No soy yo la egoísta! Todo lo que he hecho siempre ha sido por ti, solo por y para ti. Con un carácter o con otro, más dulce o más frío, ¡todo para ti! ¿Cuántas cosas puedes decirme que haya hecho solo para mí?

- ¡Todo! ¡No te excuses con eso ahora! ¡Tú solo querías que entrenase duro para darte comodidad y la satisfacción de tener a la gente bajo tu control!

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando me debes la vida? ¡Sin esos entrenamientos cualquiera te podía haber matado!

- ¡Si no lo hacías tú antes con esos malditos entrenamientos y las tareas domésticas!

- ¡No quieres comprender!

- ¡Solo eres una manipuladora!

- ¡Y tú un idiota que no pudo ver cuánto lo quise una vez en mi vida! ¡¡Jamás volveré a esta casa!! ¡Te odio!

- ¡Mejor! ¡Márchate de una vez! ¿Quién te necesita? ¡Yo también te odio!

Anna salió de aquella casa, luchando contra las lágrimas que ya se desbordaban por sus ojos, y corrió sin rumbo alguno. Por su lado, Yoh se quedó unos instantes a solas en la misma posición de hacía unos minutos atrás, y luego rompió a llorar como un niño, como hacía tiempo que no lloraba. Después de analizar palabra por palabra la discusión, se levantó de su lugar y salió en busca de Anna. No la halló muy lejos, arrodillada en mitad de la carretera, acurrucada mientras se abrazaba a sí misma con fuerza y lloraba. La lluvia caía sobre su delgado y frágil cuerpo, golpeándola con suavidad, enfriandola. La llamó en un murmullo que ni él mismo pudo escuchar, pero tampoco se atrevió a acercarse. La calle estaba completamente desierta. Anna levantó la vista y miró a Yoh, medio incrédula y medio enfadada.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?

No recibió respuesta por parte de Anna. Se fijó bien en ella, y la vio como nunca la hubiese imaginado. Estaba más delgada de lo normal, tenía ojeras muy profundas, un aspecto verdaderamente demacrado, lloraba arrodillada en mitad de la carretera bajo una lluvia muy fuerte y helada. Definitivamente, no era la Anna de siempre… Y él había cometido otro grave error. Dio un paso hacia delante, pero el susurro helado de Anna lo detuvo antes de dar alguno más.

- No te muevas de ahí.- había dicho.

- Por favor, Anna, apártate de ahí. Estás… estás montando una escena.

- Para ti solo es eso, ¿no? Solo estoy montando una escena, solo dramatizo, ¡estoy tirada en mitad de la carretera, llorando como una desesperada solo por montar una escena! ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir? Por todos los diablos, Yoh, ¡abre los ojos!

- ¡Los tengo abiertos, Anna! ¡Y aun así no entiendo por qué demonios lloras! ¿Tanto te importa lo que ha pasado?

- ¡Pues claro que me importa! ¿Es que aún no lo entiendes? ¡Te quise, pero creí que me había equivocado! ¡Solo hasta que me fui no me di cuenta de cuánto te quería, Yoh! ¡Y aún lo sigo haciendo!

Todo volvió a quedar en silencio. Yoh meditaba todas las palabras dichas y llegó a la conclusión, una vez más, de que era un idiota. Hizo el ademán de caminar hacia ella, pero no dio más de un paso. Aún no sabía qué hacía ahí. En el fondo de su alma, aún esperaba despertar y comprender que todo aquello no era más que un sueño... Una pesadilla. Anna le había dicho que lo quería, entonces, ¿por qué él no podía decir lo mismo? Se cuestionó a sí mismo... ¿La quería? ¿Su corazón estaba en manos de Anna? Es más... ¿la apreciaba en algún sentido? Siempre le había temido, se había acostumbrado a vivir con ese temor, luego se sintió en deuda con ella por los entrenamientos, ya que con ellos había sobrevivido en todos los combates... Entonces... ¿en ese momento qué era lo que sentía hacia Anna? ¿Qué había sentido cuando ella se había marchado? Seguía sin estar seguro.

Anna lo miró, con los ojos inundados en lágrimas y, a la vez, con una mirada helada. Le advertía con la mirada que no se moviese de su sitio, que dijese algo que la animase a levantarse y a apartarse de ahí. Yoh sabía que quería leer su mente, pero no tenía fuerzas para ello. Advirtió entonces que Anna jadeaba y que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. Cayó en la cuenta de que estaba enfermando...

"- Enferma de amor"- pensó sin querer. Y luego se regañó por ello.

Vio cómo Anna dejó de abrazarse y dejó los brazos desplomarse a sus costados, y observó el trabajo que le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos. Sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho, tan fuerte que se llevó la mano a la altura del corazón para calmarlo.

"- Jamás he visto a Anna tan sumamente débil... Y es culpa mía..."

Y si lo había estado, Anna jamás lo habría admitido. Era fuerte, y ahora estaba derrumbada... ¿Tanto daño le estaba haciendo?

- Anna...

Quería hablar, decirle lo que quería oír, pero no podía emitir ningún sonido. Otro sonido le nubló las ideas, la mente... Era el sonido de un coche, aunque aún estaba un poco lejos. Trató de correr hacia Anna, alejarla de allí. Pero sus piernas no respondían, y Anna lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

- No vengas por mí, Yoh. Déjame ir, déjame que acabe de una vez de sentir.- Agachó la cabeza- No quiero seguir enamorada de ti... Ésta es la única solución.

- ¡No!- avanzó un par de pasos- No puedes dejarte morir por mi culpa. ¡No puedes! ¡No lo soportaría! ¡¡No soportaría estar sin ti!! Solo han pasado nueve días desde que te fuiste y mi vida es un maldito infierno, Anna, ¡un jodido un infierno! ¡Me está matando! ¡No puedo ni comer, ni beber, ni dormir!

- ¿De verdad?- ironizó ella- No me digas...

- Te mentiría si te dijese que sé lo que siento por ti... ¡Te mentiría si te dijese lo que siento ahora! ¡¡Pero de lo que estoy seguro es de que si tú te mueres ahora, me moriré yo después!!

Anna apoyó las manos en el suelo y se levantó pesadamente, pero no miró a Yoh; y eso era algo que no le acababa de gustar al castaño.

- Por favor, Anna... Annita... apartate de ahí... Te prometo que estudiaré a fondo lo que siento, hablemos de ello, pero quítate de ahí...

- ¡Ja! Estudiarás... Esto no es un libro, no es algo fácil... Déjame, vete a casa y déjame...

El coche estaba ya muy cerca. Tomó la curva en la esquina de la calle y se dirigió hacia Anna. Por fin, el cuerpo de Yoh respondió y se abalanzó sobre ella, la rodeó por la espalda con los brazos y tiró de ella hacia la acera... Pero ella se resistió.

- ¡Déjame! ¡He dicho que me dejes!

Yoh seguía tirando de ella, pero no conseguí llevarla.

- ¡Entonces me quedaré aquí contigo! ¡Nos iremos juntos al otro mundo!

Anna lo miró con incredulidad unos instantes, mientras él sonreía.

- Me iré contigo, Anna... Me iré... porque te quiero.

En ese momento, Anna tiró de él hacia la acera...

El coche pasó.

"Querida abuela:

Sentimos de corazón lo de la boda, pero no podemos casarnos todavía. Te parecerá una locura pero... Anna y yo nos hemos dado cuenta de que necesitamos un tiempo para conocernos mejor. Nos tomaremos una vacaciones, no sabemos por cuanto tiempo. Antes de casarnos, queremos demostrarnos que nos queremos de verdad, recuperar el tiempo perdido. Seguro que te estarás preguntando que si toda la vida no es suficiente... Yo creo que nunca se termina de conocer a una persona, ni siquiera a uno mismo. Como ya sabrás, el incidente de aquella noche aclaró muchas cosas. Anna aclaró que siempre me había querido, y que solo se dio cuenta cuando se fue. Yo creí lo mismo al quedarme solo, pero no estaba seguro si era amor... o necesidad...

Ella necesitó marcharse para conocer sus sentimientos... Y yo necesité que nos atropellase un coche para conocer los míos.

Por favor, discúlpame por tener que aplazar la boda más tiempo.

De parte de Anna y mía, saludos y besos a todos desde el otro mundo.

Atte: Yoh Asakura.

P.D.: Te pido disculpas por enviarte tan tarde la respuesta a tu carta."

The End

Notas de Annie-chan:

Holap U En primer lugar, mis más sinceras disculpas por el largo retraso... La imaginación le dio la mano a mi inspiración y juntas se fueron de excursión... O PERO POR QUÉ CON MI DINERO??? o.oUuuUuu.... Por dónde iba? Ah, sie...

Capítulo un pelín dramatico (solo un pelín?), así que para equilibrar, el siguiente capítulo es un final alternativo. Lo cual NO quiere decir que sea una secuela de éste, sino uno paralelo, no tiene nada que ver con éste. Luego no digan que no avisé...

Y sin más, doy paso a la lectura de reviews:

[] Mafaldyna: Se, yo tambien opino lo mismo, se quieren y se sabe por detalles casi imperceptibles... pero se quieren . Muchas gracias por el review! O

[] Naruki: Na-nee, cómo crees que no iba a dejarlos juntos? Como ves, ni la misma muerte los separa. Graxias por el review, nee-chan!! -

[] Mer1: Muchas gracias, espero que te haya gustado el final y que te agrade el alternativo - Y gracias también por el review -

[] Jos D: Como ves, ni Hao ni sus chicas tienen lugar en este fic. Y como ya está acabado, menos aún xD Gracias por tu review --

[] Korishiteru: Hola amiga! Si era este fic con el que conocí - Muchas gracias por tus palabras y por tu review -

[] Annita Kyoyama: No te preocupes, muchas gracias por dejar review aquí -

[] Xris: See to2 lloramos TT pero ya, esto se terminó, muchas gracias por tu review -

[] Keiko-sk: Muchas gracias - Y gracias también por tus reviews

[] annaangel: Se que en la serie se quieren, si no fuese asi, no seria tan tan fan del yohxanna - Muchas gracias.. y no iores mas , gracias por tu review! -

[] Ana: Muchas gracias, ya ves que eso está hecho. Gracias por tu review -

Y sin más, les dejo con el final alternativo de "Promesas sin Cumplir"


	4. El principio del fin

** Promesas sin cumplir.**

By: Annie-chan Diethel

· . Capítulo 3: El principio del fin. . ·

· . . · · . . · · . . · · . . · · . . · · . . · · . . · · . . ·

Varias semanas desde aquella fatídica mañana habían pasado y ninguno de los dos había recibido noticias del otro. Por una parte, deambulaba Anna.

Había logrado alquilar un piso pequeño y modesto y había conseguido un trabajo en una tienda de trajes de boda, comunión y fiesta. Se afanaba en colocar cada prenda en su lugar y de atender a los clientes con el mayor cuidado y respeto posibles, por muy pesados que estos fuesen. Trabajaba casi todo el día para poder pagar el alquiler y las pocas cosas que necesitaba, pero fuera de ello, no se podía quejar. Aún le quedaba un poco de dinero para ir ahorrando para comprarse una casa propia... Pero a los precios que estaban...

Yoh, por su parte, se había procurado varios empleos para mantenerse ocupado: por las mañanas trabajaba como ayudante en un jardín de infancia, muchas tardes las ocupaba haciendo de canguro de algunos niños o simplemente entrenando y por las noches trabajaba como camarero en un restaurante.

Se ocultaban tras sus empleos y ocupaciones, pero todo aquello era para olvidar un tiempo pasado que se daba por presente. Y aún sin querer, cada pequeño detalle les recordaba lo que pudo haber sido.

Anna, muchas veces, se quedaba embobada mirando los vestidos de novia, tanto orientales como occidentales, y se preguntaba qué hubiese pasado si en lugar de estar vendiéndolos fuese ella la que hubiese comprado alguno para casarse con Yoh. Pero siempre agitaba la cabeza y se repetía mentalmente "no, eso nunca pudo ser".

Yoh, en sus empleos con niños, se cuestionaba cómo hubiese sido tener algún hijo con Anna. Y en el restaurante, muchas parejas llegaban allí para cenar juntos y, en más de una ocasión, para pedir matrimonio. Los demonios del "y si hubiese" lo atormentaban cada día más.

Asakura fue invitado a una cena de despedida de soltero por un compañero de trabajo, y pensó que era una de esas ocasiones en las que había que renovar el armario. Así que fue con un compañero de trabajo por varias tiendas, buscando algo de su agrado para ese día, atormentándose silenciosamente por ser un simple invitado y no el anfitrión. Se hundió en el asiento del coche de su compañero, el cual encendió la radio y puso una canción

Aquella tarde, Anna estaba sola en la tienda. Sus compañeras le habían pedido el favor de atender la tienda mientras iban a buscar algo; Anna había dejado de escuchar lo que ellas le decían desde que dijeron "Quédate en la tienda que nos vamos...". Realmente no le importaba quedarse sola en la tienda, jamás había estado muy concurrida lejos de las fechas de comuniones, pero aun así le fastidiaba bastante que la dejasen sola por placer. Suspiró. Estaba cansada de tener que buscarse la vida de aquella forma habiendo podido tener... Negó bruscamente con la cabeza. Aquello era agua pasada. Se acercó al mostrador y encendió la radio, justo en el momento en el que comenzaba una canción preciosa. Anna la había oído muchas veces, pero no se cansaría nunca de hacerlo.

** Lejos de todo cuanto am**

En tiempos oscuros vivo hoy sin ti.

Yoh y su compañero se detuvieron en una tienda muy prestigiosa en todo Tokio de trajes exclusivamente de fiesta. Al pasar, la misma canción sonaba en la radio. El compañero de Yoh, entusiasmado, comenzó a mirar de aquí para allá, probándose unas y otras cosas, sin decidirse por nada. Yoh, sin embargo, con su calma habitual, se paseaba por la tienda mirando los trajes. Miles de camisas, chaquetas, pantalones y complementos, de todos los modelos imaginables, pero ninguno de su agrado. Una muchacha pelirroja los atendió muy amable y pacientemente. Yoh se interesó por un traje de corbata, con una camisa blanca, todo azul marino muy sencillo.

- Por favor, señorita, ¿podría decirme el precio de este traje?- preguntó Yoh.

- Por supuesto, es uno de los trajes más económicos que tenemos, solo quinientos setenta y cinco mil yens.- respondió la muchacha, sonriente.

Al shaman de los cabellos castaños estuvo a punto de darle un infarto. Le agradeció la ayuda a la muchacha y fue a buscar a su amigo.

- ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Con lo que vale un traje de estos me reformo la casa!

- Vamos, Asakura, ¡solo he venido aquí a probarme trajes! No creerás que tengo tanta dinero como para gastármelo en un traje, ¿verdad?

- Pues en lugar de estar haciendo el tonto por las tiendas caras, vamos a buscar una tienda que esté bien de precios. ¡Casi me mata con la cantidad que me ha dicho!

El compañero de Yoh rió y juntos salieron de la tienda, camino de cualquier otra más económica.

** Pero aún queda un suspiro de honor**

Como aliado de este gran amor.

Anna estaba muy aburrida en la tienda y decidió pasearse por ella, para ver si podía arreglar alguna cosa. Se fijó en un vestido de novia occidental, blanco, con una larga cola llena de adornos de cristal, en forma de flores y formas exóticas. Era de manga larga y en los puños, acabados en pico, tenía más adornos cristalinos y bordados dorados. El escote era redondeado, con ligeros adornos bordados en dorado por el borde. La falda era totalmente lisa, no llevaba más adornos que un cordoncillo en el bajo en blanco para que no se rompiese. El velo era también adornado con cristalitos y para sujetarlo usaba una preciosa diadema de cristales también. Se imaginó a sí misma vestida así y, sin querer, apareció Yoh en su imaginación.

** Hay un lugar mucho más allá del sol**

Donde mi reino acaba en tu corazón,

Donde los sueños se hacen realidad,

Y una leyenda nació grabada a fuego en mi piel.

- ¡Mira, Asakura! Allá hay otra tienda, y parece que es más barata.- anunció el compañero de Yoh, soltando el volante y perdiendo momentáneamente el control del vehículo.

Aparcaron en doble fila, y un camión, al pasar junto al coche, arañó gravemente la pintura gris metalizada. El compañero de Yoh comenzó a despotricar, mientras el susodicho estaba blanco como la cera.

- Mira, ya vale. Primero, esa dependienta ha puesto a prueba mi estado nervioso, luego casi nos la pegamos con el coche y ahora casi nos arrolla un camión... ¡Esta tienda será la última y luego me llevas a casa!- exclamaba Yoh de camino a la tienda mientras su compañero explotaba en carcajadas.

- Eres demasiado impresionable, Yoh...

- Tú no sabes qué es impresionante de verdad.

Sin apenas darse cuenta, estaban entrando en la tienda. Ésta parecía vacía a primera vista, así que ambos comenzaron a curiosear como quisieron por la tienda. El compañero de Yoh cogía trajes y se los probaba sin piedad, mientras que Asakura miraba, antes de tocar nada, el precio. La tienda no salía muy cara, pero tampoco era económica. Yoh suspiró resignado, ¿qué podía hacer contra los trajes caros? Ninguna de sus técnicas shamanicas le servía para nada en eso...

- Eh, Aruyaki, ¿todavía no encuentras nada que te guste?- preguntó a su compañero, bastante aburrido.

Pero le llamó la atención que éste miraba silenciosamente a otra parte. La tienda se componía de 4 salas, separadas por paredes y comunicadas por arcos, y en cada parte se encontraban las distintas secciones de trajes (comunión, boda y fiesta femenina y boda y fiesta masculina). Aruyaki estaba escondido tras la pared y miraba a la sala contigua.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces?- preguntó de nuevo Yoh.

- ¡Shh!- fue la única respuesta de su compañero.

Resignado y aburrido, el shaman de cabellos castaños se acercó a la posición del otro y observó del mismo modo al mismo lugar. Pudo apreciar a una muchacha que se encontraba de pie junto a un hermoso traje de novia, con las manos en el rostro, y lloraba. La muchacha se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, mientras murmuraba algo como "ya basta... no puedo más...". A Yoh se le enterneció el corazón. Fijó su mirada en ella y su mente la transformó en Anna, una vez más. Sacudió disimuladamente la cabeza para borrar su imagen, pero ésta no se disipó. Entornó los ojos, clavando la mirada en ella, y se dio cuenta de que no era una imaginación. Aquella chica era...

- Anna...- dijo sin querer, dejando que su cuerpo tomase el control y lo dirigiese hasta ella.

** Con la fuerza de mi corazón**

Y el coraje de un amor sin fin,

Me armaré un día de valor

Y volveré a conquistar lo que perdí.

No podía creerlo, se negaba en rotundo. Ella intentaba borrar su imagen de su mente, era imposible que Yoh estuviese allí, de pie junto a ella, mirándola con tristeza. Era una locura pensar que se había acercado llamándola por su nombre, no, él estaba en casa, quizá en casa de alguna otra chica... No allí. Anna se quedó mirándolo, con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, mientras él la miraba con expresión preocupada. Se incorporó, desviando momentáneamente la mirada, pero volviendo inevitablemente a verlo. Quería tocarlo, ver si era real o solo una imaginación suya.

- Anna... ¿Por qué...?

Anna interrumpió su pregunta con un abrazo, casi desesperado, aumentando su llanto. Jamás antes los brazos del shaman habían sido un refugio tan valioso. Y él la abrazó también, temeroso de que volviese a marcharse, sintiendo el corazón de la itako palpitar furiosamente contra su pecho.

** Con la fuerza de mi corazón**

Lucharé hasta recuperar

Cada instante que pasé sin ti

En el destierro de un lejano adiós.

Yoh estrechó a Anna fuertemente contra su pecho. No podía negarse a si mismo que la había extrañado hasta límites insospechados. Su mente le decía que la soltase, que se marchase de allí sin mirar atrás. Pero su cuerpo no obedecía más orden que abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas antes de que fuese ella quien huyera. Tenía ganas de llorar y sonreír, todo al mismo tiempo, mas solo alcanzó a preguntar en un casi inaudible susurro...

- Anna, ¿por qué estás llorando?

Sintió los brazos de la rubia itako aferrarse a él con más fuerza y luego pudo ver cómo alzaba la mirada hasta él, y como esbozaba una triste sonrisa, antes de que un nuevo y amargo llanto se adueñase de ella. La abrazó con fuerza de nuevo mientras besaba con suavidad sus dorados cabellos.

** Cuando la noche llegue a ser**

**De esa luna que hoy brilla para los dos,**

**Embarca el destino que ser**

**Y en tus labios siempre escrito está.**

A medida que los segundos transcurrían, el llanto de Anna iba cesando en brazos del shaman. Se sentía cómoda y a salvo... Protegida. Y sabía que era hora de tragarse el orgullo por primera vez y responder a la pregunta de su antiguo prometido.

- No... no puedo más, Yoh.- pronunció, con el rostro oculto en el cuello de el mencionado, respirando su aroma en lo que podría ser la última vez- Pensé... que solo eras un capricho... Pero me he dado cuenta de que estaba equivocada. Nunca has sido una costumbre, porque siempre quise que estuvieses cerca mía, porque siempre he estado enamorada de ti. Pero sabía que para ti yo era todo lo contrario, solo una persona... o incluso un témpano de hielo, al que te habías adaptado. Por eso apoyé tu decisión... Por eso me marché... Por eso ahora estoy llorando.

En ningún momento Anna apartó su rostro del cuello de Yoh, ni dejó de rodear su cuerpo con los brazos. Temía ver la reacción de él, no sabía cómo se lo estaba tomando y eso no la dejaba tranquila, sin embargo, como pocas veces en su vida, tenía miedo.

Notó cómo el corazón de Yoh aumentaba el ritmo rápidamente con sus palabras, y luego sintió sobre su hombro algo cálido y húmedo: las lágrimas del shaman.

** Hay un lugar mucho más allá del sol**

Donde mi reino acaba en tu corazón,

Donde los sueños se hacen realidad,

Y una leyenda nació grabada a fuego en mi piel.

Se produjeron unos largos instantes antes de que la mente del joven Asakura lograse asimilar los hechos. Y cuando lo consiguió, sus ojos se inundaron rápidamente en lágrimas de emoción que fueron derramadas al instante, yendo éstas a parar al hombro de Anna. Finalmente, las palabras alcanzaron a salir de su boca, sin pasar previamente por la cabeza, inconscientemente.

- Lo cierto es que... Que yo también me di cuenta cuando te fuiste de que había cometido el mayor error de mi vida. Supe al instante de que, sin querer ni darme cuenta, me había enamorado de ti.

Contempló cómo la mencionada alzaba de nuevo la vista, incrédula, y luego sonrió. Yoh la imitó mientras secaba con cuidado las lágrimas de la rubia con la manga de su camisa, y luego se inclinó levemente y besó suavemente sus dulces labios.

** Con la fuerza de mi corazón**

Lucharé hasta recuperar

Cada instante que pasé sin ti

En el destierro de un lejano adiós.

El compañero de Yoh hizo su aparición batiendo palmas y lanzando ensordecedores silbidos, acompañado de las compañeras de Anna, que lo imitaban. Anna y Yoh se sonrojaron violentamente y el rubor los embargó, sin embargo, solo pudieron reír nerviosamente sin liberar del abrazo al otro.

Mil ilusiones rotas sin razón

Son el legado de la envidia y el poder

pero la esperanza nunca muere por que se

**que te llevo muy dentro de mí, en m**

Hizo acto de presencia en la amplia estancia, del brazo del señor Mikihisa, vestida con el traje blanco lleno de cristalinos adornos que tanto le había gustado. Todos la miraban pasar con admiración, pero ella solo tenía ojos para el hombre que la esperaba junto a la señora Keiko, vestido con un elegante traje negro y que le brindaba una sonrisa entre entusiasta y nerviosa. Al llegar junto a él, Yoh le cogió la mano y la estrechó con fuerza, gesto que Anna imitó con una sonrisa.

** Con la fuerza de mi corazón**

Lucharé hasta recuperar

Cada instante que pasé sin ti

En el destierro de un lejano adiós.

Con la fuerza de mi corazón

Y el coraje de un amor sin fin,

Me armaré un día de valor

Y volveré a conquistar lo que perdí.

Con un beso comenzó el primer día del resto de sus vidas... Por siempre juntos.

**Con la fuerza de mi corazón**

Y el coraje de un amor sin fin

Volveré a conquistar lo que perdí...

** . · · . Fin . · · .**

· .. · · .. · · .. · · . . · · . . · · . . · · . . · · . . · · . . · · . . · · . . · · . . ·

Notas de Annie: Bueno, este final ha sido creado para que nadie me asesine ni me envíe a los Teletubbies. Ciertamente, no creo que sea muy bueno, pero más o menos, es lo que la mayoría esperaba. Espero que el fic les haya gustado y sí, ya trabajo en el resto de mis fics, por lo que les agradecería que se guardasen los artilugios de tortura para otro día -

Bueno, ya cierro la boca, gracias por leer el fic! ---


End file.
